Of the Pokémon League: A Handbook
by QuietReaderWriter
Summary: In which the universal regulations, requirements, and expectations of and for those employed by Pokémon Leagues are set in stone. T because swearing from some characters. Based off of the Author's own headcanons. Game- and anime-verse. Or a mixture of both actually. I like that.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hi! I'm not gonna do too much of a long author's note here because it's pretty unnecessary. I'll only mention that I'm adding a preface of sorts to this handbook in order to make it seem real, as though it were actually written in the pokémon world. You'll definitely see some familiar names pop up through the course of this fic. For more details regarding why in depth I'm starting this, see the beginning author's note in the next chapter. Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

 **PRAISE FOR** ** _Of the Pokémon League: A_** _**Handbook**_

"A must have for all imminent trainers. Nothing is sugarcoated - they clearly set in stone what they're looking for in Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, and Champions along with other workers and regular trainers without sounding insistently over-the-top or hard-to-please." - The Saffron Times

"The principles on which our Pokémon Leagues are founded are neatly covered in every section of the book, from respecting ourselves and our pokémon to serving them and other human beings. Get a copy, even if you're not a trainer." - The Jubilife Journal

"With writing from the actual figures that we know and love-from Champions to Leaders to Elite Four trainers to renowned Pokémon profs - we get a true, legit guidance. No doubt you'll want a copy if you get to read stuff from the trainers you see in regional tournaments and on TV." - The Hoenn Herald

"Although it is mostly a guidebook for trainers who want to become employed by Leagues, both the trainer and non-trainer alike should read. Other than mentioning what is mandated by Pokémon League professions, we get to read about the values that tie together and unify our world." - Pokémon Magazine

"Very adamant about its goal to educate future trainers and push out harmful individuals and criminal organizations from the places they're not supposed to be. Or, preferably, to make them realize their wrongdoing." - The Olivine Olive Press

"It's pure genius. You wonder why such a work was not thought up of before. It's the book that all Pokémon Leagues should have worked together to concoct decades ago when they were just establishing themselves. But now here we have it. And it's been written by all our favorite pokémon public figures, no less." - The Castelia City Messenger

...are just some of the positive reviews our Pokémon Times Bestselling Book has garnered!

* * *

 **PREFACE.**

Pokémon are creatures whose wondrous powers and capabilities are awed at, admired, respected, and utilized for the greater good of our world. For that reason, we are all raised to uphold the honor of for pokémon without question. Their relationship with us humans has been one that has lasted for millenia, with the juxtaposition of their powers and ours. One phenomenon in which their abilities and ours work in conjunction is the sport of pokémon battling, which has developed greatly in terms of the methodologies employed behind it over time. It is a pursuit that mandates camaraderie with pokémon. Its existence can be traced to primeval times, even before the humble origins of our now illustrious Pokémon Leagues. Be that as it may, our relationship with these longtime companions may be also described as an unequal one, a brutal one. What am I alluding to when I say this, you ask? Although we live in a culture where they are revered and honored, as they should be, we have still masses of people who abuse of these powerful creatures today, and who have been doing so for a long time. The presence of these people has been made known primarily in the _evil pokémon organizations_ , which have notoriety for doing the things they do, although those who are abusive to pokémon certainly exist individually outside of these corporations. I think you all remember the peak of Team Rocket's power in the Kanto and Johto regions as one infamous example; I myself remember the extreme fear and darkness of those times having been witness to a few incidents, of which I write in my autobiography. Such delinquents have tried and even successfully infiltrated regional Pokémon Leagues in the past, as shown by how some have managed to pass as relatively good people and earn jobs as gym leaders, and to a lesser extent, Elite Four members and Champions. It is clear that these individuals crave to reap the privileges of these prestigious positions for their own ulterior motives. With that in mind, Pokémon Leagues all over the world would like formally establish the values and principles under which they are based in order to drive away these sort of people from our institutions, and to a further extent, from accessibility to pokémon. Even though we acknowledge that merely having this in print will not be a completely effective means of pushing out dangerous people, it will firmly put forth what we want of individuals who wish to be employed by us through an easy-to-navigate handbook. Worth noting is the fact that although we seem to be demanding a lot from prospective referees, Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, Champions, and other workers, we are extremely accepting of all sorts of people as long as their values regarding both pokémon and other humans align with ours; we do not discriminate. Our biggest purpose with this book is to weed out those who will create toxic environments in our Leagues–and we seek to do that in a very establishing fashion.

Thank you, and remember to always demonstrate empathy and understanding to fellow humans, pokémon, our environment, and the world as a whole.

-Professor Samuel Oak

* * *

 **Notice**

In order to maintain the authenticity of the topic we're writing on, this handbook has been collaborated upon by many members of Pokémon Leagues all over the world, including League officials, Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, and Champions. Therefore, you'll definitely see writing by famous trainers you may or may not have met and battled with before. You may even find something from _me_ in here, not including this note! Everyone who worked on this had lots of fun doing it, so I hope this handbook will not only be an instructive read, but an enjoyable one too!

With love,

Sinnoh Champion Cynthia (and her Garchomp)


	2. On Gym Leaders

**Hello one, hello all! Hopefully this fic finds you in good spirits, and if not, hopefully you'll like it and enjoy it and it'll make you feel better :) Now, how do I explain this...This work isn't a fanfiction in the traditional sense, seeing as I'm not writing a story with a plot or theme or characters. Rather, this is a headcanon-based fic, in which I'll be writing the way I imagine the pokémon world to be through the means of a Pokémon League Handbook (of my own creation of course)! These headcanons of mine may or may not match your own, and that's fine either way. That doesn't take away from whether or not you like the actual fic, and I would really like if you'd let me know in a review. Anyway, I'll stop now, and let you know that this first chapter is on gym leaders! Read on, readers.**

 **(Extra note: This chapter is currently under construction because I would like to add some more stuff to it. You can still read it as is but I hope you're willing to reread it whenever I repost the final version of this chapter. By then, I assure you, it'll be a whole lot better than it is right now and this E/N will no longer be here.)**

* * *

 **ON GYM LEADERS.**

Gym leaders are qualified pokémon trainers who are members of their individual region's Pokemon League. Leaders are the supervisors and highest-ranked member of their own city's Gym, a pokémon training and battling center where challengers may come to battle them and earn a Pokémon League badge. They are widely regarded as being strong trainers, and the strongest trainer of their respective city. Although not required to do so, they are known for often specializing in one type of pokémon, and design their gym's style and structure in accordance with the type of pokémon they hold a preference for. Gym leaders may also hire gym trainers to work and assist in their gym, although not required to do this either. Leaders are also relatively famous people because of their pokémon, battling skills, and unique, often fierce personalities. However, gym leaders are also criticized for being immensely arrogant and self-absorbed people, but many claim to hold up such a façade in order to intimidate trainers and get the best out of them in battle; otherwise, they assure the public that they are just like anyone else in disposition.

 _Criteria for Being_ _a Gym Leader._

Gym leaders are adept, gifted, and noteworthy trainers who have devoted much, if not all, of their time to pokémon training and handing out what are known as Gym Badges to trainers who defeat them. We recognize all the hard work they put into being not only great pokémon trainers, but also running and designing entire Gyms, working with other trainers, and even their dedication to protect and maintain their respective cities from harm. Leaders do so much to serve their cities and subsequently their challengers in ways that higher-ranked pokémon trainers (Elite Four members, the Champion) do not. As such, the standard for all gym leaders is held high and above mere expectations.

According to the universal Pokémon League Rules, a prospective gym leader must have:

● A particular, out-of-the ordinary willingness to commit to the responsibilities and toils inherent to the gym leader's line of work.

● Strong battling abilities, with a desire to experience growth through matches with challengers.

● The uttermost respect and deference for pokémon, as well as an acknowledgement of the superior powers and nature of pokémon.

● No prior criminal record of felonious acts, such as harming, abusing, or killing pokémon, or of using pokémon as "tools" to serve self-interest. This criterion shall be strictly enforced by all regional Pokémon Leagues.

● Sufficient knowledge of the intricacies of pokémon, their strengths, and their weaknesses, along with at least intermediate knowledge on the art of Battling.

● A willingness to commit to their individual city and/or town, and the area surrounding it.

Note: Although gym leaders may be of minor age, starting from ten years of age, it is mandatory that all leaders have sufficient experience interacting with and training pokémon. Young gym leaders, therefore, are held to the same high expectations that their elder counterparts are.

Among these factors, gym leaders must also:

○ Design their own gym badges. Each leader shall be appointed a professional artist to help them in this endeavor.

○ Structure their gym's battlefield in way that is beneficial to the type of pokémon that they specialize in, if any. Regardless, all gym leaders are highly encouraged to structure their gyms so that its atmosphere may be welcoming to all kinds of pokémon.

○ Appoint a substitute gym leader in the event that they are going to be absent from their Gym, deal with an emergency, or any other reasonable factor that will require there to be a substitute, yet equally qualified presence at their Gym.

○ Attend annual Pokémon League meetings, such as the official regional gathering (in which a region's Pokemon League officials, Champion, Elite Four team, and gym leaders meet, discuss, and implement ways to better serve their region's trainer populace, as well as themselves), along with the annual gym leader gatherings (perhaps more depending on the region).

Additionally, albeit leaders are not all obliged to do so, the Pokémon League strongly encourages them to:

■ Form friendships with other gym leaders and their pokémon. Rich human and pokémon bonds will only add to the already ample knowledge and wisdom held by gym leaders.

■ Hire and appoint gym workers. Such people shall assist the Gym Leader with gym organization, refeering, and even offer the leader for whom they work ideas as to how to run the Gym. Gym trainers may also battle challengers themselves before permitting them to reach the Gym Leader.

■ Structure their gyms with bizarre, yet fun puzzles and other designs for their challengers to solve and navigate. This way, challengers will feel "hyped up" and excited before the battle with the leader, which creates for the possibility of an enjoyable, adrenaline-driven, heated match.

■ Teach others how to train and battle with pokémon.

Gym leaders ought to also recognize the powers and privileges they hold as a function of being gym leaders, in spite of the innumerable responsibilities they have, and are expected to not abuse them. Consequences will reasonably be put in place for any gym leaders who fail to do their job properly, varying in degree depending upon the offense committed by the leader.

Gym leaders accordingly have the power to:

\- Specialize in one type of pokémon, or various types at one time.

\- Run their gyms in whichever ways they deem fit, as long as they adhere to the League Rules and Etiquette.

\- Hire gym workers, such as trainers and referees.

\- Pass down gym leadership to either their substitutes, or familial relatives such as children. However, Leaders must be aware that whomever they pass down leadership to, must be qualified to do so. Thus, the leader must inform the Pokémon League of the person whom they recommend to take the reigns, as well as give a thorough explanation why they are recommending that person, so that the prospective gym leader and their skills may be tested by the regional League.

\- Endeavor to become a higher-ranked pokémon trainer themselves (depending on the region, the rules for this may differ; e.g. a promotion may be necessary in order to become an Elite Four trainer). We recognize that gym leaders are highly tenacious trainers with equally tenacious pokémon, and may be of the desire to move up in rank in pokémon training. As such, gym leaders, like regular trainers, may be allowed the opportunity to challenge their regional Elite Four members and Champion if they so wish. However, privileged as gym leaders are, they are not required to collect gym badges from other gym leaders the way regular trainers do, and can immediately go to challenge E4 trainers and the Champion. We hope gym leaders do not take for granted this privilege.

\- Request to be switched to another city and/or town.

\- Ask for a vacation and paid leave, or retire from gym leadership at any point in their career. We acknowledge the strenuous work that comes along with this job, and the need of gym leaders for personal time.

Ultimately, being a gym leader is not an easy job and it is not intended to be so. The numerous duties and responsibilities that Leaders must complete and uphold make it so that only the most mature, toughest trainers are able to perform this job, and perform it well. This is not to say, however, that the profession is undesirable or that it is nearly impossible to be enjoyed. Many former and current gym leaders have expressed a passion for their job. A gym leader does also have a degree of leniency over their career in spite of the requirements they must meet and exceed. Remember, a wise person once said, "It's not really work when you love what you do." And, certainly, many gym leaders do indeed ardently love what they do, and are even heedless of the requirements they must uphold because they are so qualified that they need not care, and are very committed to and zealous about their jobs.

The hiring and paying of Gym Leaders shall not in any way be based upon or affected by their sex, gender identity, race, class, age, sexual orientation, ability, mental illness, or any other factor of these natures. The Pokémon League will uphold the egalitarianism of the world in which we live and shall not allow discrimination in any of its forms, blatant or subtle.

 **How was it? What do you think of my headcanon regarding the pokémon world being egalitarian? Surely I'm not the only one who thinks that is so. Also, do you think I should have added something else to this chapter, like, perhaps, an etiquette code for gym leaders? I was considering writing something about how much gym leaders earn (as in, annual income) as well, but I thought that may have been pushing it a bit. Whatever, though. I'd like some honest thoughts and commentary in the review section. Till' next time, where I'll be back with an Elite Four based chapter!**


	3. On Giving Out Gym Badges

**A/N: Hi...I'm back with another chapter on gym leaders :) I know I said I'd do an Elite Four based chapter here, but I just thought of this and thought it'd be good. I've gotten some work done on the E4 chapter but it's not nearly finished yet. However, when it is, I'll post it as the following chapter for sure. Right now, I shall allow you to** **read** ** _and_ review. Thanks!**

 **GYM LEADERS PART II: ON GIVING OUT GYM BADGES.** (Collaborative section between Leaders Jasmine, Norman, and Lenora, as well as former Leader now E4 member Koga)

This section of the Pokémon League Handbook shall contain the specific responsibilities and rights of Gym Leaders in regards to handing out Gym Badges.

Gym Leaders are trainers of high importance such that regular trainers rely on their giving them Gym Badges in order to advance in and ultimately qualify for the higher Pokémon League challenge. With that said, the Elite Four and the Champion are to be exposed only to the finest trainers of their region, even among those with all eight badges. Gym leaders, then, have the right and/or responsibility to:

• Judge whether or not a trainer is worthy of receiving a badge, regardless of whether or not the trainer has defeated them in battle. If a leader beats the challenger but would still like to reward the effort put in by the trainer, they may do so. If a leader deems that the trainer is not worthy of a badge even if they are defeated, then the leader has the absolute, unquestionable right not to offer the badge, and even ask such a trainer to prove themselves in another manner related to pokémon training. In fact, gym leaders are encouraged to deeply think about giving a trainer a badge before actually doing so, as to lessen the risk and number of criminal individuals accumulating badges seeking to take advantage of the Pokémon League, among other things. Of course, gym leaders are to practice this right prudently and for the right reasons (e.g. not out of spite for the trainer), including making sure that only genuinely well-hearted, strong pokémon trainers advance in the League.

• Offer gym badges to any person, regardless of trainer status and registry in the Pokémon League, for any number of valid reasons. As an example scenario, a person may have shown compassion and altruism to an injured or abused pokémon by getting it to safety or placing its needs before their own. A leader should always recognize such a selfless act and can reward the person with a Gym Badge. Although such a person may not be pokémon trainer they do embody those qualities of love, selflessness, and empathy which are associated with true pokémon trainers and will be recognized by the Pokémon League. However, this scenario is only one among a myriad of possibilities, and gym leaders will get to discuss this topic more profoundly and analytically in their regional gym leader meetings.

 **Thoughts and Opinions from Members of Pokémon Leagues**

Of course, most trainers earn badges through winning gym battles, but this is something all Leagues are trying to change. After a leader is defeated in battle, the leader must decide whether their challenger is actually deserving of that badge. Worst case scenario? A challenger beats you but you notice they were treating their pokémon like shit throughout the course of the match. Sure, you're gonna feel obliged to hand this person a badge on the account that they beat you, and they themselves may even argue to hell with you so that you'll give them the damn thing. However, does the fact that they won the match absolve them from their other ills, like treating their pokémon unfairly? Not so. Think about it. Are you really gonna hand out a badge to a piece of crap trainer who takes advantage of their pokémon and let them move on in the League? You might not know it, but you're setting up this person, although a good battler, to potentially become the Champion of your region. Who wants a "Champion" who craps and spits all over their pokémon? I, as the poison-type Elite Four member of the Kanto region, sure as hell don't. As my experience has grown over the years, I've thought about my career as a gym leader and find it shameful how many crappy trainers I've given gym badges to just 'cause they beat me. This knowledge I share with my daughter, Janine, whom you all know inherited the Gym that I left, and who's taken it over very nicely since I've left. Without a doubt, she's doing exactly what she's supposed to be doing in regards to giving out gym badges and not replicating my own previous mistakes. - Koga, Kanto Poison-type Elite Four Member

Um...I've always been very careful about whom I give gym badges to. I take into consideration how hard a challenger has worked as well as whether or not they've defeated me, but I also take into account their other qualities. I observe their behavior toward their pokémon. I want to see how they perceive other trainers who are competing with them. I want to see if their strength is as solid and unbendable as steel. And I absolutely do not hesitate to offer gym badges to those who show care for and help others, even if they're not training pokémon or challenging me for the badge. I think that's something very worth rewarding. - Johto Steel-type Gym Leader Jasmine

As with any gym leader, I've become better with experience and that definitely applies to the way I've given out badges. I will always feel inclined to give a trainer a badge after they've beaten me in a good, well-fought battle, but only if I see that they've been on the same page as their pokémon throughout it. As I battle, I study how they communicate with their pokémon from the way they throw out a poké ball, yell out commands, and the like. I give gym badges to not only the best trainers, but the best trainers who are true pals to and with their companions. - Hoenn Normal-type Gym Leader Norman

Gym leaders are the ones responsible for allowing trainers to advance in a League and for that reason alone we should not be giving out badges to trainers on the sole account of getting defeated. Think about the unworthy trainers whose careers you're helping by giving them badges and therefore allowing them to challenge big name people like the Elite Four. We don't want these trainers getting even the remote opportunity to do so! On another note, people who show supreme kindness and respect for pokémon or other people, however they may have done it, are to be offered a gym badge with no hesitation on the Leader's part. I know I'll always do so whenever such people come up and around Nacrene. It's what I'm supposed to be doing. - Unova Normal-type Gym Leader, Lenora

 **Conclusion**

When thought about deeply, Gym Badges are more about rewarding resilient effort, chemistry with pokémon, and general compassion for both humans and pokémon than merely winning gym battles. Of course, the latter factor plays a huge role in determining why somebody gets a badge for most leaders, which is not inherently wrong, but in no way does that mean that the former elements should be ignored or thought of as "secondary". If anything, all these ingredients should be meshed together instead of considered separately in deciding whether or not somebody gets a badge. Gym Leaders carry this heavy responsibility among many and are respected for doing so, and although many will struggle and fail, they will improve their decision-making abilities with both time and experience. Ultimately, Pokémon Leagues hope that one day the most caring and understanding humans, trainers and non-trainers alike, will be the deserving recipients of gym badges.


End file.
